Order of the Unforgivable Truths
The Order of the Unforgivable Truths is one of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, or the Sisters of Battle, founded in honor of Saint Maria by the Canoness Hoshii of the Argent Shroud in the 38th Millennium. The Order is based on Terra in the Convent Prioris. History In the wake of the mad High Lord Goge Vandire's downfall in the 36th Millennium, which ended his tyrannical Reign of Blood, Sebastian Thor was declared Ecclesiarch, and instituted sweeping reforms to the Ecclesiarchy. The High Lords of Terra were fearful of a repetition of the Reign of Blood. and so the "Decree Passive" was passed, forbidding the Ecclesiarchy from maintaining "men under arms." Alicia Dominica, at Thor's order Formally Founded the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, which adhered to the letter. if nor the spirit of the decree in that all its warriors were female. Following Thor's Reformation, the newly founded Adepta Sororitas were split between the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra and the Convent Sanctorum on Ophelia VII. Both of these Convents are massive fortresses housing tens of thousands of Sisters. Those sisters still residing at San Leor were transported to the new convents, and the foundations of the non-militant orders are laid. In time, the Orders Militant grew into larger and more powerful organisations and Sebastian Thor's successor, Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII, decreed that the two Convents each be divided into two Orders Militant. In late M38, Canoness Hoshii of the Argent Shroud founded the Order of the Unforgivable Truths in honor of Saint Maria and based the Order on Terra, in the Convent Prioris. Like the Order of the Bloody Rose and the Order of the Sacred Rose, the Order of the Unforgivable Truths was not established during the existence of its patron saint -- Maria. In her lifetime, Maria earned the honorific of "White Angel" and many Sisters of Battle, primarily Seraphims, are known to pray to her spirit for liberation from anger and despair when a calm and logical wave of thought is required. Maria was known as a merciful and kind Sister. However behind her merciful and kind facade laid a brutal and hot-headed warrior, one that would crush all opposition while not flinching to even the most grievous of wounds. This was the reason why her symbol was a shield which held a castle, two axes and a fleur de lis. The black armor and purple robes of the Unforgivable Truths embody the same virtues, to be merciful and kind to their species while remaining resolute in their brutality against their enemies. Notable Campaigns Death of Drigig (291.M39): '''The Order of the Unforgivable Truths is sent anonymous vox-message from the Shrine World of Drigig. In the vox-message, voices claiming to be peasants are begging to be saved from their masters who fell to a god they called "She Who Thirsts." Led by Canoness Hoshii, the Sisters find out that they have arrived too late when they find a Keeper of Secrets and her Daemonettes enjoying themselves on thrones made out of the violated bodies of the inhabitants of Drigig. Though Hoshii and her Sisters are successful in banishing the Keeper of Secrets, they could not help but mourn the poor peasants who lost their lives. '''Siege of Klamath (781.M39): '''The Order of the Unforgivable Truths, led by Canoness Asagiri, are tasked with taking care of the Khornate Iron Warriors sieging the Hive World of Klamath. Though successful in their efforts, the Sisters lose Canoness Asagiri when she dares the Khornate Lord to a duel and loses. '''War for Alimprim (385.M40): '''Tasked with bringing the newly found Death World of Alimprim into compliance, Prioress Bryinus and 600 Sisters engage the feral Alimprimian tribesmen. However, the battle starts going against their favor shortly after when the feral Alimprimina tribesmen reveal their Nurglite allies. Forced to flee from Alimprim, Canoness Bryinus condemns the planet to Exterminatus after finding out that it was on the verges of becoming a Daemon World. '''Compliance of Umakora (612.M40): '''The Order of the Unforgivable Truths finds a world called "Umakora" by its people and try to bring it into Imperial compliance through diplomatic means. After being refused by the leaders of Umakora however, the Sisters instead choose to bring the planet into Imperial compliance through force of arms. Finding themselves no match for the armored daughters of the Emperor, the people of Umakora eventually stand down and accept being brought into Imperial compliance. Canoness Stingray, following the advice of Confessor Sammael, execute many she deems "untrustworthy." '''Desecration of Yorates IV (999.M40): Tasked with hunting down and killing an Emperor's Children Chaos Lord that has caused their Order trouble for so many years, Prioress Sabathiel and the thousand sisters under her command find the foul Slaaneshi Lord on the Shrine World of Yorates IV, which had been re-purposed into a perfect realm of Slaanesh by said Slaaneshi Lord. Finding Yorates IV to be less than a shadow of its former self, Canoness Sabathiel and her sisters began burning the streets and killing the people of the Slaaneshi Lord in order to get him to reveal himself. When they reached the lord's gardens and began burning them down too, the Slaaneshi Lord could not help but reveal himself. Telling the story of his life from the very beginning, he revealed to Canoness Sabathiel and her sisters that he was originally a Chaplain of the Corpse Kings Chapter who, during their rebellion, fell to Slaanesh and abandoned his Chapter for his new-found goddess. Offering the sisters a place by his side in his path to becoming the greatest Champion of Slaanesh, the only response he got from Canoness Sabathiel was "Fire." Destruction of Crevim V (288.M41): '''Following a political meeting between Canoness Arya and Planetary Governor Gavin that ended with bad blood rising between the two, they were forced into defending the Hive World of Crevim V against the Greenskin menace led by a Warboss simply called "Da King." Failing to defend the world, the two watched from orbit as the greenskins slaughtered those they could not save. This, interestingly enough, lessened and bettered the bad blood between the two. '''Devastation of Orrarol II (786.M41): Sisters of the Order of the Unforgivable Truths, under the command of Canoness Julianne, are tasked with the protection of Hive World Orrarol II from a splinter fleet of the Hive Fleet Behemoth. Though unsuccessful, this war allows the Order of the Unforgivable Truths to know a lot more about the Tyranids than they originally did. 13th Black Crusade (999.M41): The Order of the Unforgivable Truths dedicates the entirety of its forces to fighting off the armies of Ezekyle Abaddon on various planets. Notable Sisters of the Order of the Unforgivable Truths 'Saint Maria: '''The patron saint of the Order of the Unforgivable Truths. Though originally a Seraphim unworthy of nothing, she would later become venerated and revered by many after her achievements during the 7th Black Crusade. Being one of the hundred survivors of her Order, the Order of the Vigilant Blades, she and her sisters were the ones to save the sub-sector of Grola within the Segmentum Obscurus from the fell hand of the Black Legion. Though she would bleed out and, like the rest of her sisters, die after her victory against the Black Legion Chaos Lord, her actions would not be forgotten and she would be declared a saint by the Holy Synod. Though the Unforgivable Truths also put emphasis on her kind and merciful nature, they still admire and praise Maria for her relentless fight against the foul warriors of Chaos. '''Canoness Hoshii: '''The original founder of the Order of the Unforgivable Truths and originally a sister of the Bloody Rose, Hoshii hid her prideful and egotistical nature behind layers and layers of kindness and lightheartedness. Though she would admit to this to Sister Sei, who would take her position, before her death, her true nature had always remained hidden in fear of what would happen if the Sisters of the Order of the Unforgivable Truths learned of it. Relics of the Order '''Cloak of Hoshii: '''A cloak that originally belonged to Canoness Hoshii. Passed down to each and every new Canoness of the Order, it is said that this cloak passes down the values held and things known by Canoness Hoshii before her untimely death. Though the Canonesses after Hoshii did not seem to share her true values despite what her cloak supposedly does, many who know of Hoshii's true nature fear that the Canonesses that came after her are hiding their true nature like she did. Quotes By the Order of the Unforgivable Truths ''Feel free to add your own! About the Order of the Unforgivable Truths Feel free to add your own! Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Imperium